


Torchwick, Enemy of Women

by MorganH, sAzhe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, enf, euf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganH/pseuds/MorganH, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sAzhe/pseuds/sAzhe
Summary: Roman Torchwick is a man of many things. Pride. Greed. Wrath. What if we added another one to the already extensive list? Lust. Vale, please welcome Roman Torchwick, he who steals both the riches of men-and the dignity of women! Written in collaboration with sAzhe, watch as Torchwick wrecks havoc through the streets of Vale, leaving shredded clothes in his wake!





	Torchwick, Enemy of Women

The Journey Begins! (No one)

“My name is Roman Torchwick, and my goal is to gaze upon the blushing faces of my victims as I strip them.”

The ice cream colored girl in front of me chuckled silently and gestured at herself, as if asking, “Me too?”

“Of course… though I'm not strong enough yet.”

The girl smirked and handed me a business card. Neopolitain.

“Let’s get along,” I said. I hoped that we would. It would be a lie when I said that I wasn’t strong enough to strip her, but while my semblance allowed me to strip anyone with ease It wouldn’t save me from the ass kicking that would follow. With someone strong by my side I could avoid that and accomplish my illustrious dreams! Though I knew this would come at a price. I said as much to the ice cream colored girl.

Neopolitain smiled and patted my head. She didn’t seem to want anything right now. I knew I would be paying the piper later, but I needed her.

That was why I let her pat my head like I was some child. It was demeaning (Though not as demeaning as what I planned to inflict on the women of Vale, nay, Remnant), but as a master criminal—that being me—once said, “Let short girls patronize you if they’re stronger than you and if you’ve got a problem with that than get stronger.”

And get stronger I would. I would surpass Neopolitain and I would strip her in the most public place possible. I would savor seeing shame in her eyes as her body was exposed to the sheep of Vale. But for now I would work with her. I needed her as much as she… Well, she didn’t need me as far as I knew, but she was willing to work with me so fuck it.

At any rate it was best to start small. I had been a small criminal mastermind in Atlas, but they had started cracking down and even a harmless criminal like me was being forced out of business. In Vale I had skills and a budding network of spies, but my manpower was severely lacking. I knew where to get some men, but it was costly, so I needed money. Therefore I needed to rob some people. Or get a sponsorship. Of course as a thief I wanted to rob people, but I needed men to do so successfully.

I pulled out the card that the creepy, but hot, woman had given me (the one that wasn’t Neo. Neo was creepy, but cute.). “Hey, Neo.” The ice cream girl looked at me. It seemed she was fine with the shortening of her name. “Should I make a deal with the devil?”

Neo shrugged. Right. I already had. Welp, in for a penny in for a whole damn tonne. I pulled out my scroll and dialed the number.

“Hello Roman. Finally got around to calling?” the woman on the other side of the scroll drawled. Cinder lived up to her name. She was like a slow fire; warm, and sensual. 

I smiled. “Hey, so, I was thinking about your proposal.”

“Yes~ And?” Cinder asked, her voice tickled my ear. If this wasn’t a semblance I would be surprised. Most other men would be shaking just listening to her talk. But I was a man who could not be tied down by a single woman.

“Yeah, I just need one thing.”

Cinder chuckled. “And what would that be?”

“I need some minions.”

“That will be possible.”

“And!” I paused for dramatic effect. “Can you send nudes?”

The line was quiet. As if my request was actually being considered. Hell, knowing that woman she might even do it. Finally Cinder spoke once more, “Soldiers or nudes Roman, you get one.”

I sighed, there was the attractive choice and the smart choice. “I’ll take the men. But could you make sure they aren’t all, you know, men? A master thief such as myself needs some eye candy after all.”

“Alright Roman, I’ll send you a location, you’ll find your minions there.”

“Before you go I gotta ask something,” I said. Cinder didn’t respond but she seemed willing to listen. “Would you have actually sent nudes?”

Cinder coughed, it sounded like she choked on something. It was nice to know that she could be caught off guard like a normal human. “W-Well…” She sounded surprisingly flustered, but her voice quickly regained the smoldering temptation and power that Cinder usually excluded. “I would certainly have done so if you had pressed the matter, but make no mistake you would have paid dearly for it. You still might if you mention such things again Roman.”

“Got it,” I said as I quickly hung up.

Off to the side Neo looked at me.

“You want to know why I didn’t take the nudes?” I asked her.

Neo nodded. Hey, I was getting better at understanding her. “You see Neo, it’s quite simple. As hilarious as it would be to get the ever haughty Cinder to send nudes it’s more satisfying to do something in person. Trust me, there will be opportunities later.”

She seemed to agree, based on the thumbs up she gave me.

First Impressions (Emerald Sustrai/White Fang)

The warehouse that Cinder had me go to was spacious, she would probably make me set up my base of operations here. What was most surprising was the type of minions Cinder had sent me.

“Faunus,” I muttered as soon as I entered the room. Now faunus I had no problem with. They were just as stupid as other people, nothing more, nothing less. But these were White Fang, which was… Interesting.

There were a couple different types of faunus, but of course they were unimportant. There were some that looked fairly cute, but I couldn’t tell with their masks. That was a lie, as many of them had half-masks on and those didn’t do much to hide their identity. Why, if I knew any of them than I’d probably be able to easily recognise them.

“I’m surprised you had the balls to show up.”

I turned around. A girl with a green ponytail sauntered up to me. Although she was a young woman, calling her “girl” seemed more fitting to me. More importantly she was wearing a green crop top that left quite a lot of skin exposed. I smiled and extended my hand. “And you must be Cinder’s liaison. I must say she has impeccable taste in servants.”

The girl glared at me. “Don’t touch me you dog!”

I frowned. “Touchy. And what did I do to you?” I asked.

“You know what you did!” The girl hissed at me.

I shrugged. I honestly had no idea what I had done.

“You asked Cinder for nudes!” This time the girl didn’t bother to try to keep her voice down.

The White Fang members, previously uninterested in the humans in front of them seemed surprisingly attentive all of the sudden.

I leaned on my cane and looked down at the girl. Of course I didn’t meet her eyes, instead I let my gaze obviously drift down to the girl’s bare midriff before I looked back up and locked my eyes onto the girl’s modest cleavage.

Her breasts weren’t excessively large, but they weren’t small by any stretch, and she didn’t seem to have any form of enhancement, not even a push-up bra. Actually… I squinted and leaned in.

“Are you wearing a bra?” Before I could stop myself the question slipped from my lips. Hey, it was an honest question. The material of the girl’s top was very thin and I was curious.

You could hear a pin drop. I did hear the sound of the scroll that one of my new minions had been playing on slip from his hands.

The girl flushed. It was cute watching the red dust her brown skin. And the way she glared at me. It reminded me so much of Cinder. Like she was trying to imitate the woman. She wasn’t that good. She was more like an angry puppy than anything else. “I don’t even know why the hell we need you.” Her hands wrapped around the hilts of her weapons. “In fact I think a test is in order.”

I backed up. “Hey… Let’s not be hasty here! We’re both on the same side right?” The girl’s weapons snapped open. I blinked. “Can I at least get a name?” I asked, trying not to sound too worried as the girl leveled her weapons at me.

“Emerald,” the girl said. Her face broke into a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “But you can call me your fucking death!”

Bullets whizzed past my face. I stumbled backward. My cane flicked up and I tried to knock Emerald off balance. Of course it didn’t work. Emerald blocked my cane and knocked my arm away. I was fully on the defensive.

Firing a dust round at Emerald I disengaged and leveled my cane at her. “We don’t have to do this.” I said. Trying to channel my authoritative adult-ness… Yeah… Adult-ness… For her part Emerald just growled at me. I let a few explosive flares fly. All of them just passed through Emerald. I frowned.

There was a rush of air and I groaned as Emerald’s weapons slammed into my back. My aura flared and I spun around and grabbed blindly. My hand caught something, I wasn’t sure what. I blinked and squeezed. There was nothing in front of me. And yet I was holding something squishy.

“L-Let go of me!” Emerald appeared in front of me. Her face was red and I could see why. My hand was firmly clasped over one of her breasts.

“Where did you come from?” I asked.

Emerald said nothing. I smirked and slid my hand into her top. My fingers stroked the soft skin under the tight green cloth. Emerald quivered as my hand roamed her breast. She let out a small gasp as I ran my index finger over her nipple. My smile grew as I realised that her nipple was erect.

“My semblance lets me create illusions! Get your hand off me!” Emerald shouted. Her face was flushed. A beautiful shade of red.

I shrugged. I had no idea why she would tell me something like that. While we both worked for Cinder, there was a 100% guarantee that I was going to stab her in the back. And seriously? She was rendered helpless just because I had her by the tits? That was pretty pathetic. Then again, she was a young woman, most likely still not entirely comfortable with her body.

I gave Emerald’s breast one last grope before letting go and pointing my cane at her. “Alright kid, you were pretty good for a second, but no one beats Roman Torchwick.” I lowered my cane and held out my hand. “But we’re allies right? Let’s not fight then? Put the past behind us?”

Emerald put her weapons away. I sighed in relief. I needed a way to combat her illusions. I had gotten lucky, but if she had been more careful…

And then Emerald’s foot collided with my crotch. It didn’t hurt at all, but I was knocked to the ground. “Don’t even think about touching Cinder, asshole!” When I looked up Emerald was gone.

“What’s gotten her panties in a bunch?” If she was wearing any, she most certainly hadn’t been wearing a bra.

I turned my attention to the White Fang. They were in two camps. The male faunus were looking at me less hostility than what they normally leveled at humans. The female faunus, though, had noticeably distanced themselves from me and their eyes were filled with disgust.

Picking myself up off the ground, I pointed my cane at the group. “First things first. Why are you White Fang?”

“Is there a problem?” One of the faunus asked.

Should’ve phrased that better. “Not really, but I made a deal with Cinder, not the White Fang. Right?”

One of the faunus shrugged. “If you mean the fire bitch, we’re allied with her now.”

The White Fang… And Cinder… There was something big going on. Something bigger than me… For now I needed to work out the loyalties of my minions…

“Listen up!” I said firmly. “I will not have any White Fang in my employ!” I held up my hand to silence the questions. “Don’t take it personally. If you work with me you work for me. You can still fight for faunus rights on the side, I don’t care, but if you report back to the White Fang higher ups… Let’s just say you won’t regret it for long. If you want to leave. Leave. Go back to Cinder and see if she takes kindly to cowards.”

No one moved. Good. I didn’t, of course, expect any of them to, but I had a way to ensure their loyalty. I smiled and stepped forward. “Now then, let’s have a spar, I need to get a feel for-”

“For our bodies?” A deer faunus hissed at me. I liked her, she had spunk. I wasn’t sure why she had antlers, male deer were the ones with antlers as far as I knew, but then again I wasn’t a bio major (lol).

“Of course not. I’m not a pervert.” Okay, they didn’t seem to buy it. “I need to get a feel for your skill. I promise I won’t do anything lewd to you in combat.”

“If you do anything lewd in any of these spars I’m castrating you.”

I made a mental note to make avoid touching the deer faunus inappropriately, even accidentally. “Alright then, who’s first?”

 

De-Fanging (Dear)

The White Fang were easy enough to defeat. They were just grunts after all. The deer faunus was putting up a fight though. I smirked. It appeared that I had saved the best for last. The girl was quite skilled and smart with her weapons. If I stayed away she was able to keep up a constant stream of bullets, and when I closed, whoo, that was a doozy. Her skill with a knife was quite scary, and she always seemed to aim below the belt. I liked her. I decided to call her ‘Dear’, which was funny because it was overly familiar and she was a deer faunus.

But even so she wasn’t good enough. I dashed forward and hooked my cane around her leg. In a flash I sent her tumbling to the ground. “Well done!” I clapped lazily. “Now, I should mention that any of you who want to back out should do so now.”

No one moved.

“Alright! It’s good to see that you’re properly trained! Now, I should mention that my semblance allows me to monitor your every move, so if you do betray me I’ll know.” I did my best most irritating smirk, which was quite honestly very annoying. I wanted to provoke them, at least one. I was hoping it would be one of the female ones. Hopefully a cute one, who was I kidding, anyone with aura was bound to be a looker.

The Dear was the first to take the bait. “How so?” she asked. She looked torn between not wanting to know and wanting to be certain.

I obliged her. “My semblance lets me see anyone I’ve touched it takes a bit of focus but-”

“Pervert,” the Dear hissed. Her face was bright red. Her knife was in her hand and she was dangerously close to me.

“Woah there Dear-” Oops, I hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Dear froze. Everyone was silent. You could hear a pin drop.

“You… You…” Dear was blushing in anger, and maybe a bit in embarrassment, but anger was definitely at the forefront of her mind.

“Let’s not be hasty here. If you try to hurt me I’ll be forced to punish you.” I hoped she would, honestly.

With a angry yell Dear threw herself at me. I just focused my semblance. Dear froze as her clothing was torn away and she was left in nothing but her undergarments and mask. Dear screamed and fell to the ground, her arms flying to cover her body.

Dear was wearing a set of brown underwear covered with small white polka dots. She was quite modest, wearing a sports bra that made it clear that she was rather small breasted and a pair of tight boyshorts that wrapped around her firm apple bottom.

I walked towards her. “Did I forget to mention? My semblance lets me destroy your clothes as well.”

Dear glared at me. “-ate,” she mumbled.

“What was that?” I asked.

“I… I hate you!” Dear shouted. She sniffled as she glared up at me. Sniffled… I looked closer. And she was crying. Damn it, I didn’t want this, I liked embarrassing women, but this was like kicking a puppy, and I wasn’t a monster.

“Hey, hey…” I placed my coat over the girl, covering her. “I promise not to use my semblance to spy on you for anything perverted.”

The girl looked up at me. Damn it, doe eyes. Why’d she have to be a deer? Why not something that no one would like? Like a chameleon? “Promise?” she asked.

“On my honor as Vale’s most dashing criminal.” I had my fingers crossed of course. While I didn’t intend on spying on this girl it was better to leave my options open. “Let’s work together?” I asked.

Dear smiled weakly. “Alright.”

“Now, excuse me while I go spy on people. I need to feel evil again,” I said, “You lot get this place turned into a proper evil hideout. Dear is in command so listen to her. I’ll send you orders when I figure out what I should do with you.”

“My name isn’t ‘Dear’!” Dear shouted.

“Talk back and you’ll be naked!” I called as I walked away.

A Semblance of Emerald (Emerald Sustrai)

I decided to head back to my house—and by house I meant an apartment that I was using as a temporary base of operations.

I reclined in my chair. Now that that was done it was time to check up on where Cinder’s little gem had gotten off to. I closed my eyes and let my semblance pull me to her location. My semblance was honestly a bit broken. Of course there were stronger semblances, but ‘Will of the Voyeuristic Conqueror’ was one of the most multifaceted I’d ever heard of.

There was a long very specific way in which my semblance worked, but the just of it was that I could blow the clothes off of, and observe from afar, anyone I ‘marked’ by coming into physical contact with them. My semblance also grew stronger if I ‘defeated’ a person, and as far as I knew there was no limit to the amount people I could mark. It was nice, but fairly useless in a serious fight.

The world rippled around me and I was looking down at Emerald. She was breathing heavily. Maybe she had been running? Flustered from our fight? Emerald was in a dark room. A storage room or something, I didn’t care too much about what exactly it was. I was wondering what exactly Emerald was up to. I would have figured that she would have headed straight back to Cinder.

Emerald’s breathing had calmed down. Now she was surveying her surroundings. Once she was satisfied that everything was to her liking Emerald closed her eyes. I wondered what the girl was doing.

I was pleasantly surprised when Emerald lifted up her top. The cloth slid over her milk chocolate breasts. I hadn’t gotten a look at them before, they were certainly nice. As smooth and soft as the aforementioned milk. Emerald hesitated before reaching up and wrapping her hand around her her breast. The same breast I had grabbed.

“N-No…” Emerald whispered as she groped herself. The world around her twisted. I was standing there, or rather a copy of me. Which was strange as I wasn’t actually doing anything. It must have been Emerald’s semblance. It was annoying that I couldn’t see through that even now. Anyway, Emerald was fantasizing about fake me groping her. Her hands on top of mine. Interesting, it seemed that her illusions weren’t capable of physical interaction.

Fake me had pushed Emerald against a wall. I had both hands on her breasts. Emerald wasn’t putting up a fight, she just was looking at fake me with fearful eyes. At least on the surface. I could tell she wanted this, but of course she wanted this, she was doing this to herself after all. Emerald swallowed as fake me’s hand drifted down to her waist.

Her belt and other accessories clattered to the ground. Emerald was shaking, but panting at the same time. Fake me tugged and her pants slid down her long brown legs. Her skin was just as smooth as it was everywhere else. Her soft thighs, her smooth calves… Not her feet because that wasn’t my thing…

And her panties. Green. Of course. Everyone on Remnant was so obsessed with their color schemes. Well, I couldn’t really complain, considering what I was wearing. At any rate Emerald was wearing a green thong with some black lace around the edges. She really was trying to imitate Cinder, or at least Cinder’s outward venier.

But enough about me. Emerald was whimpering as fake me stroked her through her panties. “Stop!” Emerald begged as I groped and teased her.

It worked, fake me released her and took a step back. Emerald looked at fake me, he eyes filled equally with fear and hope. This girl… How much of a masochist was she? Fake me pulled out a small pink bullet and placed it inside of Emerald’s panties. Emerald trembled as ropes were added to the illusion. Her arms were tied above her head and she was unable to cover herself. Not that she had been, but I wasn’t complaining.

The world shifted and my minions were there as well. Emerald was squirming in embarrassment as so many people looked on at her defenseless body. Her bare breasts and sexy green unmentionables were candy for all the onlookers.

With a click the object in Emerald’s panties started to buzz. The girl gasped and tugged at her bonds. “Not this!” she said, her voice choked with emotion. I could see her trembling. Scrolls came out and Emerald was bathed in the flashes of cameras, recording her humiliation. Emerald writhed as pleasure was forced through her body.

Tears fell as Emerald realised the futility of her situation. The realisation that she was being driven to orgasm in such a place really seemed to turn her on. With a moan of resignation Emerald let the pleasure overcome her body.

Emerald slumped against her bonds. Breathing heavily she looked out. Fake me stepped forward and grabbed her panties. “Anything but that!” Emerald pleaded. Fake me sneared, but, before she could be fully exposed, fire swept through the illusion and burned all of us to dust.

An illusion of Cinder stood there, hand raised. Emerald looked up at the fake Cinder. The older woman sashayed over to Emerald. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Emerald sobbed.

“What happened?” fake Cinder asked.

“I-I was captured and humiliated…” Emerald whimpered in a resigned tone.

“You poor girl.” Fake Cinder stroked the still bound Emerald’s cheek. Her hand slowly trailing down the girl’s collar towards her navel. “But you failed, so I’m afraid you’ll have to be punished.”

“Punished…” Emerald’s voice was most certainly less scared and more wistful. “How so Cinder?”

Fake Cinder’s hand shot out and wrapped around Emerald’s nipple. The green haired girl biting back the pain as fake Cinder pinched her nipple. “You will call me mistress. Is that understood?” fake Cinder hissed.

Emerald nodded. “Yes, Ci- Mistress… What punishment?”

The ropes holding Emerald were burned away. “Get dressed,” Fake Cinder ordered.

Emerald pulled up her pants and tugged her top back on. I frowned. Was it over? I hoped not. I hadn’t seen all of Emerald yet.

“Strip,” fake Cinder said.

It seemed like it wasn’t. Emerald looked horrified at the prospect, or as horrified as she could be seeing as she was the one who had made fake Cinder order her to strip.

Not wanting to disappoint her mistress Emerald dropped her pants. Her green panties once more on display. With trembling hands Emerald lifted her top. Her breasts jiggled as they were freed from their confinements.

“All of it.” Cinder was firm and, with a flushed face, Emerald complied.

Her fingers hooked around the waistband of her panties. Emerald whimpered, but let her panties slip down her legs. She stood awkwardly, her arms moving as if to cover herself, to hide her naked body from fake Cinder, but she didn’t. I gazed at the girl’s naked body. Her breasts I had seen, but her pussy, hidden by a patch of green hair… It had been a day since I had scene such a sight, and it had been a week since I had seen it in conjunction with such a perfectly embarrassed expression.

“That will be all for now.” fake Cinder turned and motioned to Emerald’s clothes. “Get dressed. No panties.”

Emerald blanched at the last part, but nonetheless dressed herself. The sound of keys turning in the lock caused her to start and in seconds she was out the window. Her illusion dropped. A confused security guard caught a glimpse of her, but he wouldn’t care—it was above his pay grade.

I waited for a few seconds for her to realise what she had forgotten. When she realised it Emerald stopped running. She just froze.

“No… No! No!” Emerald screamed, her face as red as a tomato. “My panties! That man will have them. And he saw me. He’ll take them home and do this and that with them, and he’ll be imaging me as he does! And I can’t take them from him because Cinder said to keep a low profile...”

Emerald had a very active imagination, I must say. The girl gave a forlorn look back before turning and darting away.

I smiled and dropped my semblance.

Best (Un)Dressed (Malachite Sisters)

"First things first we need to get you some new outfits."

"Torchwick," Dear said with a hint, no, a lot, of venom.

"Yes Dear?" I asked in as singsongy a way as possible.

"How did you get me number?" Dear hissed. Was she really a deer? She reminded me more of a cat at times.

I waved her off as best as I could without her being able to see me. "Not important, I want you to get the female minions to this location," I said as I sent a location to her phone.

It didn't actually take that long for Dear to make it. My other female minions were with her. They looked a little uncertain—to be fair they were singled out by a boss that had displayed some perverted tendencies—but they had promised to work for me and when the alternative was death and humiliation, well, there was only one option.

"What do you want?" Dear demanded.

"I already told you Dear. We need to get you some new outfits. Can't have people assuming that I'm working with the White Fang. It wouldn't be good for your old organization either," I said, putting emphasis on the fact that they worked for me an me alone.

"Don't act like you care Roman," Dear hissed.

I frowned. "How rude. I do in fact care about faunus rights. If anything I respect faunus more than humans, humans are stupid and arrogant while faunus are just stupid. Anyway, faunus deserve to be exactly on the same level as humans. That is to say below me."

It was the truth; it almost left a bad taste in my mouth when humans discriminated against faunus. The only reason it didn't make me feel bad was… well, I was Roman Torchwick. I didn't do morals to a particularly large degree. Still, it was nothing more than hitting down against a defenseless group. For my part, I was a noble criminal who only targeted the big guys. Sure, it was because the big guys were more profitable, but that was only slightly beside the point.

"Anyway, now that you're here it's time to get some new clothes!" I sing-song-ed.

Dear looked incredulously at me. "Okay, but why are we here? This is a nightclub. Are you sure this is the best place to buy clothes?"

Indeed, I had dragged my minions to a nightclub, but of course this wasn't just any nightclub. This was Junior's Nightclub. Junior was an old friend of mine. Well, I considered him a friend. He considered me more of a bother than anything else, but he was far too professional to turn down my requests. I paid too well. I led my minions inside.

"Fuck off, Roman. I've got no time for your shit. No, I won't lend you any men. No I won't help you with whatever hairbrained scheme you've come up with. No, you can't strip Miltia and Melanie naked and parade them around just because they called you a perverted asshole with shitty looking hat.”

I sighed. It seems Junior was in a mood; pissed about something or other. Maybe his precious club being a wreck had something to do with that? Yeah, probably. The man cared altogether too much about his club for a criminal. Honestly, I'm fairly sure that Junior only started his own criminal gang because some other gang was putting pressure on his club and he didn't like that. The… Archer's Bridge something or others, I think they were called. Not too important, considering Junior smashed them in a week, killed their leaders, and just to spite them, stole their colour scheme of red and black.

Still, I frowned at his words. "Fuck you, my hat is great!"

Junior grunted. "It's a travesty against fashion. Don't worry, it'll match your face if you don't get the fuck out right the fuck now!"

"Hey, come on Junior, old friend. All I need are some uniforms. For my new minions over there. You've got a few you can spare, don't you? It'll fetch you a pretty penny. Maybe even enough to fix up this club of yours." I gestured around. "Looks like you could use the money."

"Out. Now." Was Junior's angry response. To his side, Miltia and Melanie stepped forwards, weapons bared threateningly. Behind me, my minions mulled nervously, unsure about what to do—whether they should attack or not. I just sighed and turned around.

Flipping Junior off, I motioned to the door. "Come on then, minions. We'll go somewhere else. Junior and shit club can fuck off." In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have antagonized Junior when he was already in a mood, considering then next thing I knew, there was a thunderclap and Junior's weapon, in club form, was deflected to the side by a shot from Dear's gun.

I spun around and grabbed Junior, slamming his face into a table. Grabbing his own weapon, I clobbered him across the head with it, before blasting him into a wall with Melodic Cudgel. With angry growls, Miltia and Malachite advanced towards me slowly, jumping back as Dear's gun spat dust in their direction. I held up a hand towards Dear and the rest of my minions.

"Thanks for the help there, Dear, but I've got this."

The young faunus lowered her weapon. "Are you sure?" she questioned.

I nodded sharply. "Yeah. Me and Junior, we go way back. This is a disagreement between friends. I'm going to settle it, just me and Junior. Not your fight. Don't worry, you'll get plenty of fighting later. For now, let me handle it."

Dear paused, before sighing and turning towards the door, leading the rest of my minions out of the club. Junior stumbled to his feet, a pool cue in hand—as I had his actual weapon on the ground behind me.

"What was that bullshit, Roman?" he accused. "You don't give a shit about me, or settling this mano y mano."

"What, you don't believe me?" I gasped in faux horror. "Well, really? It's because little Dear over there is a bit annoyed at me for my… shall we say, less than stellar actions towards women. So if I was to strip your girls in front of her, she might bother me for it."

Miltia sneered at me. "You think you'll get the chance, pervert?"

Her sister nodded in agreement. "You really piss us off. So we're going to break your legs. Got it, Roman?"

Melodic Cudgel was in my hand in a second. "You know, if I had known all it would have taken to get you to fight me was to piss on Junior's watered-down excuse for a club, I would have done it long ago. I've always wanted the opportunity to see you naked. So… let's dance!"

Both girls roared in anger at my insulting of Junior's club and leapt towards me. I fired a flare into Junior's still disoriented face, taking him out of the fight for a good while. They evidently didn't like that, descending towards me in a whirlwind of steel.

My cane rose and I caught Miltia's weapon, a claw. The girl widened her eyes. It wasn't that surprising honestly. Any half-decent hunter wouldn't even have flinched at that attack. Still, her surprise gave me the opportunity to counter-attack as she didn't seem to have remembered that she had another hand.

I didn't want to hurt her. She was Junior's… Actually, I was never sure what exactly the Malachite Sisters were to Junior. Girlfriends? Nah… Daughters? He was protective of them, but he was more than willing to let them fight in his place. Ehh, it didn't matter. I had never had a chance to strip them before, but now the chance was in my hand.

Almost. There was still her twin sister. Melanie jumped at me from behind. Normally that would work, but I was Roman Torchwick, criminal mastermind. As such I had prepared for such an attack. Evading attacks from my blind spots was a specialty of mine, after all most people who I fought started off by trying to stab me in the back.

Melanie's bladed shoe hit me but I didn't flinch. Instead I spun and caught her leg under my arm while at the same time using my cane to throw Miltia past me and into her sister. The two girls were sent tumbling to the ground.

Miltia had hit her head and was reeling, but Melanie glared at me. "You'll pay for that!" she shouted.

"Of course I will. I'm a generous man after all," I said, "I'll even pay for your dress as well."

"What?" Melanie asked as she looked down at her body. She screamed in mortification when she realised what I had done.

In the battle I had torn the teen's dress off. Not that it was that hard. I wasn't even sure how it stayed on in the first place. Melanie was a pretty girl, but she had a terrible personality. I had always wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk off her face and now I had.

It seemed that Melanie hadn't seen fit to wear a bra. Of course her assets weren't small enough for her not to need support, but it seemed that it was built into her dress. A dress that I was now holding.

Melanie threw her arms across her chest as soon as she realised that I was leering at her bare breasts. Not that she was able to cover much as she was rather well endowed. It was felt amazing. This high-and-mighty brat was reduced to a shivering girl and all I had done was expose her chest. And her panties too, I suppose.

Speaking of panties. "Those are cute," I said as I poked Melanie's panties. Cat panties to be specific. For a girl like her I wasn't expecting her to be wearing such childish underwear. It was just a pair plain white cotton panties with a cute cat face on the front.

With a shriek Melanie tried to lung at me. Tried being the opportune word as I quickly detonated a freeze dust crystal at her feet, locking her in place. Now that Melanie's primary means of attack, her feet, were disabled I moved in. The girl didn't even lash out at me, she just glared at me, her arms never moving from her breasts.

I looked to Miltia who had finally recovered. "Stand still," I ordered.

Miltia hesitated. It was only natural, I had her sister hostage after all.

"Beat his ass!" Melanie said. Miltia dropped into a fighting stance, but before she could attack I grabbed Melanie's arms and forced them above her head before firing another freeze crystal at her hands. Melanie yelped as her breasts were uncovered and she was left unable to hide her assets. Nice assets too. Melanie had milky breasts with perky pink nipples. I gently stroked around Melanie's areola. It was so entertaining to see her tremble at my touch.

"Make one move and we'll be seeing a different kitty," I said, reaching down and brushing Melanie's womanhood through her panties.

Miltia dropped her arms in surrender. I smirked and stepped over to her. With a tug I pulled the top of her her strapless dress down. Miltia looked at me. She was trying to keep a blank face, but I could see that she was blushing heavily. Her breasts were smaller than her sister's. Not by much, but a connoisseur of the female form such as myself was able to easily spot the difference.

"I always wanted to do this," I said as I took hold of the bow around Miltia's waist. A quick tug and it came off. Unfortunately the dress didn't fall off like I had hoped. I sighed in disappointment and just tugged the dress off myself.

Miltia was left in the same state as her sister. Bare breasts, or rather bare bodies, with nothing covering themselves except panties. Childish ones in Melanie's case, a much more mature pair in Miltia's. The latter had a pair of lacy black panties with some fun side-ties.  
Comparing the two they were both fit, but the differences in their fighting styles showed. Melanie's legs and midriff were just a bit fitter than Miltia's. Where Miltia had soft legs with smooth skin.

On the other hand Miltia had toned arms and her upper body was fitter. As could be seen in her breasts. Although smaller than her sister she was noticeably perkier.

"Fucker! I'll kill you!" Melanie shouted.

I frowned in disapproval. "Bad girl. You should've just kept your mouth shut. Now I'm going to have to punish you."

Melanie pulls back. She's realised that her temper got the better of her. Too bad it's too late. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you.

"What are you going to do?" Melanie asked.

"Why, I'm going to strip your sister of course," I said as I took hold of the string Miltia's side-tie panties. I slowly pulled on the black cord, threatening to let it fall away from her body. The flatter sister whimpered as I slowly threatened her modesty… Or what was left of it. After all, her comparatively smaller breasts were bare. She was trying not to show it, but I could see her desperately eyeing her sister. Her naked chest rising and falling in panic.

"Wait! Stop!" Melanie shouted. "You win okay! Just stop!"

"Well that's no fun," I said. "But your sister seems pretty frantic here… Tell me, what will you offer me?"

"Lien?" Melanie said.

"Nah, I can get that easily enough," I dismissed as I continued to strip Miltia.

"Whatever you want I'll do it! Just stop!" Melanie begged.

"Whatever I want… Hmm… Alright. You've got yourself a deal. I'm going to free you now. Just so you know if you attack me I'll humiliate your sister so much that she'll never be able to show her face in public ever again," I said before breaking the ice that was holding her in place.

Melanie's arms instantly flew to cover her chest. I laughed. "What's the matter? It's not anything I haven't already seen."

Still, Melanie didn't drop her arms. "Just get this over with."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know you're going to tell me to strip. Just do it already!" Melanie shouted.

I widened my eyes. "Wow. You know I was just going to make you apologize on your hands and knees for thinking you were as good as me, but if you want it so much I guess I'll do what you want. Kinky girl."

"Nghhh!" Melanie suppressed a scream of anger. Of course I had no intention of letting her get out of this in anything more than her birthday suit and she knew that, but it was funny making her seem like the pervert in this situation.

As much as she hated what she was about to do the girl still took hold of her white cat-faced panties and pulled them down. Just as she was about to expose her womanhood I stopped her. "Actually, that's boring. Let's do this a different way. I want you to wedgie yourself until your panties break."

Melanie glared at me. "Such a juvenile technique... just like you, asshole," she muttered. Nonetheless she pulled her cute panties back up so that they hugged her equally cute ass and reached behind her. Without a word, she bunched the white cotton fabric up in her hands and began tugging. Her teeth clenched as her panties forced themselves into her ass.

I took the chance to walk around behind the girl. With her panties pulled up into her ass it was as if she was wearing a thong. Her firm cheeks were entirely bare. I reached out and groped the girl's ass. She flinched, but didn't say anything as my hand danced over her soft skin.

Once I was done groping her I walked around front. "This is going quite slow isn't it?"

"Fuck you. It's hard to get a good grip from this angle," Melanie said through clenched teeth. I could tell that it was hurting her, even if she tried to hide it.

"Why don't you try pulling from the front?" I asked.

The girl glared at me for the suggestion. "Never! I'll do this much, but to debase myself like that..." Melanie shook her head angrily.

I grinned in sadistic cheer. "Oh. In that case... You've got a minute to be done or I'll strip your sister."

Melanie's eyes widened in panic. "N-No! At this rate I'll never tear these by then!" the girl shouted.

"Is that so? Too bad then. I wonder what the flatter one's pussy looks like. I'm sure you could rip them easier if you were pulling from the front...though that's just a suggestion. Of course, you'd never do that, would you?"

Miltia shook her head as if that would stop me. Melanie took one look at her sister and with an angry growl she let go of her panties and took hold of the front. "I hate you," she hissed as she pulled them into her womanhood, grunting in pain. "Fuck!"

I crouched down with my head level with her crotch. Her panties were being pulled into her body so the sides of her mound were visible.

Melanie's nethers were covered with short hair. Not too much, as with my proximity I could probably have counted all of them. Though that was mostly because she was shaven and her hair wasn't all tangled together.

The girl blushed and hissed in anger at me as I reached out and stroked her mound. I smirked and stood up. With a buoyant step (not a flamboyant one of course, as I was most certainly not gay (though I could be if I found someone cute enough)), I hopped over to Miltia and took hold of her panties.

"10~" I said in a sing-song voice.

Melanie looked up in shock. While with her better hold she was coming along faster she was still a bit too slow. It looked like her sister was going to end up naked.

"9~"

Miltia looked at her sister. Her expression was downcast as she could see that her sister wasn't going to make it in time.

"8~"

"Damnit!" Melanie swore. Her arms lowered slightly and her stretched panties went slack.  
I raised an eyebrow. Was she really going to give up?

"7?"

Melanie took a deep breath and to my surprise she gave her panties a great tug. I almost winced as I saw the slack of the panties disappear into her slit.

"6."

Melanie gasped in pain, but she quickly blinked away the tears that formed from her sudden action. "Fuck!" she cursed as she lowered her panties and once more brutally pulled them up. "FUCK!" she wailed again.

With a smile I started to pull on Miltia's panties. "5."

"You!" Melanie's body jolted as she lowered and jammed her panties back up.

"4~"

"Mother-" Melanie repeated her previous attack on her panties, nethers, and modesty.

"3~"

"Fucking!" This time I could see the white cotton fabric start to tear, but it still held on.

"2!" I had almost entirely removed the knots from Miltia's panties.

"Shitty!" Melanie tried again, but even now it wasn't quite going to be fast enough.

"1!" I said. Miltia started to move to cover her soon to be bare womanhood but she quickly stopped herself.

"Ass-" Melanie tugged her panties all the way down to her thighs. The thin hair on her mound did little to hide how red and sore it was.

"Ze-"

"-HOLE!" Melanie shouted as with a great pull she rocketed her panties into her crotch. There was the sound of tearing and Melanie was left standing there with the front of her panties dangling by her chest. Her breasts quivered as her chest heaved from her exertion.

I stepped away from Miltia and gave Melanie a few claps. Melanie glared and me and let her destroyed panties fall to the ground were they rested around her ankles. The ruined cat face stared up at me, smiling just as fully as I was, though clearly Melanie didn't share in my mirth. She just whimpered slightly and let her hands fall to massage her sore ass and womanhood.

"That was quite good," I said. Melodic Cudgel came up to rest on her shoulder, pushing her down. "Now get on your hands and knees."

Melanie didn't complain. The girl just dropped to her knees and leaned forward. Her breasts dangling from her chest. I smirked. “Good girl. Now turn around so your ass is facing me and your sister,” I said.

With slow movements that showed how tired she was Melanie turned. Her tight ass and lightly covered mound directly displayed for my pleasure.

“Hmm… That hair is in the way,” I said as I pulled out an electric razor and tossed it to Melanie. “Get rid of it, but don’t move from that position.”

With some difficulty Melanie managed to maneuver the razor into place. The girl winced as the hard metal brushed against her, but she still managed to get most of the hair. Not all of it as an electric razor didn’t give a very close shave, but I knew that so I wasn’t displeased.

“Now spread yourself,” I said.

Melanie growled, but still she reached back and pulled apart her womanhood. Without her arms holding her up she was resting on her breasts. Her ass waving ever so slightly. Her pink inner folds were laid bare.

Of course, I say pink but there was some noticeable swelling as well. “That looks painful,” I said.

“It is, you pervert,” Melanie said.

“Well, it just so happens that I have a salve for just that sort of pain. All you have to do is give me a pair of panties! Isn’t that a great deal?”

“A pair of panties? Where am I supposed to get…” Melanie trailed off as she realised what I was getting at. “Miltia! Don’t do it!” she cried out.

Miltia looked with sad eyes at her sister’s sore body. “Sorry…” She said. And without any hesitation she took hold of the ties on her panties and… Hesitated. Of course she couldn’t just expose so much without feeling any shame.

A brief period of internal struggle the distraught girl took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut before pulling the strings. The panties slid to the ground. Miltia whimpered and covered her face.

Unlike her sister, Miltia was completely bare. Her mound was soft and, I reached out to test, squishy. Milita’s eyes opened and she looked at me. Begging me to stop as I groped her womanhood.

“Alright, here’s the salve. Now stick out your tongue,” I ordered Miltia.

“My… tongue?” Miltia asked.

“Did I stutter? You’re going to apply this to your sister with your tongue.”

Miltia blushed at the idea, but stuck out her tongue. It was pink and moist. I reached out and took hold of it. Miltia’s warm breaths puffed against my hand as her wet saliva soaked into the fingers of my glove.

I held out the salve and spread it across Miltia’s tongue. Massaging it into the warm, wet, flesh. Miltia’s head followed my hand around as I tugged it around while spreading the salve.

“There we go. Get on your hands and knees,” I said.

Miltia compiled. Her breasts dangling down. Not as much as her sister’s but, she still had decent sized tits.

Melanie squeaked as Miltia moved up behind her and buried her tongue in her soft folds. “Ahh~ Miltia! Not there!”

It seemed that Melanie was enjoying this. At least I thought so from her heavier breathing and red face. Actually, both girls were red faced. It was a bit sad that only Melanie was feeling good, so I let my hands wander to Miltia’s sensitive spots.

After a short while I stopped. Miltia let out a soft whimper of disappointment.

“You can do it yourself if you want,” I told her.

With one hand supporting her, the other moved back to her womanhood. Her hand slowly pleasuring her body. Soon, Miltia’s breaths were also coming out in ragged pants.

“Sis!” Melanie moaned. “I’m cumming!”

“M-Me too!” Miltia said.

Miltia gave her sister one last lick before pulling back. Melanie moaned in ecstasy and rolled onto her side as her body shook from her orgasm. Miltia took a little longer, but only by seconds. She called out her sister’s name as she too reached her climax.

Still panting, Miltia crawled to her sister. “Melanie…” she muttered.

“Miltia…” Melanie said as she sat up and petted her sister’s head.

It was actually rather touching. Which was probably a bad thing for the twins, because I didn’t want their defeat to be touching. I wanted it to be humiliating. Good thing I had a length of rope with me.

Soon enough, both girls were bound on top of the bar, spread eagle and completely helpless. They had struggled a bit, but not much, exhausted from the fight and subsequent orgasms. Before I walked away, I upended a bottle of cheap whiskey over both of them, cover their bodies in liquor.

“See you two later! Junior will help you out once he wakes up. When that happens, tell him I took the liberty of borrowing a few of his grunts’ outfits. Cheers!”

With that, I walked towards the door to regroup with Dear and the rest of them.


End file.
